


First and Last and Always

by samskeyti



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeats prompt by highfantastical.</p><p> (Whoever the centre was, Ros knew it was never him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highfantastical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfantastical/gifts).



_'Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold'_

He’s found his sea legs. Though one can’t boast when Hamlet strides the ship from the first, glaring at the horizon, tossing his hair — that move made Ros’s ears _rattle_.

But _he_ , Rosencrantz, stands mid-deck and names the birds. By moon, he calls the stars. Guil watches, hugs the edges, folded knees to chest to chin against some solid surface, quiet and pallid asking Ros — gentle, soft-voiced Rosencrantz still, yet larger somehow, wide-armed and sure of foot. Different.

Guil asks him, please. Go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from W. B. Yeats, title from The Sisters of Mercy.


End file.
